Chains of Gold
by I Will Achieve Vikturi
Summary: He was presented as a slave for the king's amusement, but it would become so much more. The peasant-spawn of the Katsuki family, given up for the sake of diplomacy, would become the love of the silver prince's life in one night.


Two guards entered dutifully into the great palace throne room bearing a gift for their king. Clad in steel and bearing swords of the same material, hilts glittering with rhinestones and carved in a dragon's likeness, boots clinking against the solid marble floor, they were the picture of formality. Their breasts bore metal plates that held the kingdom's insignia, a dragon whose body vaguely resembled a black diamond in its jagged shape. The helmets they were required to wear while on duty were removed as a sign of respect.

At the guards' center, clad in golden chains linking wrists together as well as ankles and a shabby, work-torn robe of brown, was the slight figure of a young man, raven-haired head downturned, body slumped in defeat. The fear radiated off him as if he were a personal heater. It was hard not to try and run, as with one motion the king could end his life, and yet there he stood, pushed in front of the throne, presented as a slave. He dared not look into the eyes of the one he felt inspect him, judging his appearance, deciding his fate.

"My Lord, a gift for you, from one of the neighboring tribes. They offer Yuri Katsuki as tribute, hoping to win your allegiance." The female guard bowed and gestured to the small form, who was now shaking slightly. If his face were visible, it would be easy to spot the forewarning of panicked tears, but all that could be heard from the tiny Yuri were the occasional hitched breath and the clinking of chains digging into his fair skin. If the silver king felt any remorse for the slave, he certainly did not let it see daylight, and instead made one swift gesture. The guards nodded in affirmation and dragged Yuri off to the royal bedchambers, where he would be prepared for the other to do as he pleased.

Many tribes had offered him slaves as tribute, having no other gift to exchange for an alliance. Many were enchanting women of almost inhuman proportions, waists so small that the thinnest organ would not find shelter there, thighs strong enough to crush human heads. Most of these he turned down. He found no interest in having his crotch smashed by a buck of the hips.

That was not to say he was a heartless conqueror, however. Although he rejected servants, he still spared most clans if he saw a use for them. Otherwise it was nothing a few armed soldiers couldn't handle. This most recent tribe, however, had insisted that Yuri was like no other person, and that he was more than suited for satisfying needs and lusty desires. With the last thought in mind, he called to a maid.

"Have the slave dressed in the finest lingerie by the end of my duties." was the simple order. The young maiden bowed and departed solemnly. The king crossed his legs and rested his chin upon a fist, waiting.

...

"Please don't kill me," Yuri begged to the guards who dragged him along. Their stern faces remained motionless, their eyes fixed on the destination. They did not respond or do so much as acknowledge him, which only served to speed his heart.

What were they going to do to him? Kill him? Torture him? What did he do to be sent off from his tribe in such a humiliating manner? Why couldn't their leader send someone else instead? No doubt the king preferred women. Perhaps a beautiful seductress with flawless skin and a smooth voice. Not him. Not the peasant-spawn of the Katsuki family.

His feeble attempt at escaping from their steel grip only resulted in a swift punch in the gut, sending him to the floor. His vision whited out for a second as he collapsed, the air forced from his lungs. He curled in defensively on himself with a broken whine, hardly suppressing a sob. The female guard snorted, crossing her arms over her broad chest. With one hand she lifted the stunned Yuri from the cold marble surface and slung him over her shoulder. Dazed, Yuri watched the ground sway beneath him as he was carried roughly to the king's chambers.

The male soldier forced open the door while the encumbered one forcibly shoved Yuri onto the bed. His robes were torn off before he could even collect himself, exposing his sensitive skin to the air, goosebumps prickling his body. He cowered behind the false safety of his arms but failed to realize it did nothing for him but make him look like a coward.

A housecarl walked in almost reverently, her thin body bowing slightly as she procured a small pile of fancy objects for them to take. The man took them wordlessly and with a nod the servant departed, shutting the door behind her. The items, which were discerned to be clothes, were all laid out at the foot of the bed, which Yuri began to notice was quite generous, decked with thin scarlet sheets beautifully embroidered with gold floss, and a cream curtain over the bed for privacy. Of course, said veil was drawn back at the moment for convenience.

The cuffs binding his wrists were removed, and then the ankles were freed after. He dared not attempt to run again when this was done. A tub was filled with steaming water, meant only for him.

"Our orders are to prepare you for His Majesty," the man spoke for the first time, "so you will do as we command. Now strip fully and step in."

Yuri shook his head violently, body refusing to do any more. The idea of exposing himself to these _heathens_ was unthinkable. "N-No... I can't."

" _Strip_." the woman barked, but was met only with more resistance.

"No!"

"I said _now_!" She stomped up to him and took him by the arm, about to shove him along when, out of instinct, Yuri struck her square in the jaw.

The raven froze in shock at his own actions; had he really just assaulted a guard?

The small victory was short lived, though. She straightened up and immediately returned fore by all but throwing him against the nearby wardrobe, sending him crumpled to the floor for the second time. Yuri's attempt at getting up was met with an armored knee in the gut. He coughed and spluttered as the impact winded him. And for the second time, his limp body was dragged off the floor, this time into the bath, where a maid scrubbed him down head to toe until not a trace of dirt remained. Not entirely gentle, that was for sure.

He was then dried off and fitted into skintight black lingerie decorated with beautiful diamonds. He shifted uncomfortably in the outfit as a gold collar was situated around his neck, golden bracelets around his wrists, and his hair was combed and slicked back. Lastly, he was sprayed down with rose-scented perfume and tethered to the bed by the ankle with a long gold chain. He was the picture of seduction, but inside he was still so afraid.

Satisfied with their work, the guards left Yuri to wait while they stationed themselves just outside the room. Yuri spared a glance outside the large window, freedom so close to him he could almost walk up and touch it. But the jerking chain at his ankle reminded him of his place when he tried. He whined pitifully and slinked down to the floor at the foot of the bed. He rested on his side, knees drawn to his chest, and waited in apprehension for his new master.

...

The silver prince, the very picture of regality, retired from his duties at the end of a long, uneventful day. The fatigue showed in his sluggish footsteps down the hall, boots clinking softly. Nobody dared to intercept him as he passed, knowing his aggressive tendencies when he was exhausted. He thought of his beautiful slave nonstop during his duties, how his wide brown eyes sparkled in the light, how his lithe body curved in all the most perfect ways, he thought of his soft, tremulous voice... Needless to say it was difficult to keep his arousal at bay.

But now he pitched a large tent as he passed some guards who pretended not to notice and addressed him as he went by. The thought of Yuri waiting for him on his bed spurred him on and slowly washed away his fatigue, unable to return to his chambers quickly enough. He wanted his treat all to himself, he wanted to swallow those no-doubt-delectable moans as they passed from those soft lips...

"Your Majesty." the guards nodded as he arrived at his chambers. The fact that they were stationed outside the door meant Yuri was all prepared. He nodded his gratitude and rested his shaking hand on the handle, hesitating briefly, taking a deep breath, before opening the door finally and padding in quietly. As soon as the door was shut, he was greeted with a vulnerable sight. Yuri was not on the bed like he had expected, but on the floor at its foot, curled up tightly, fast asleep. Assuming from his wet cheeks, he must have cried himself to sleep. The sexiness of his overall appearance and his own hard-on was put off to the side as he knelt down in front of Yuri, brushing away a leftover tear with his thumb.

"He looks so pale..." he noted absentmindedly. And he was right; Yuri seemed ghostly white in contrast to the king's hand as it passed over him and inspected his body. Quite muscular, he noticed, but with a certain feminine smoothness. The most beautiful treasure he had been given.

Yuri sluggishly roused from his restless slumber, seeming rather content in staying asleep and wishing he could remain such, and was greeted with the hazy form of the king he had been brought before only hours earlier. His tired brain was slow to process this last fact, and as a result fear overrode rationality as he rushed to back away from the unfamiliar person, his movements startlingly quick. His Majesty froze a second, pondering what just happened.

"Hey, it's okay," the prince tried to reassure him, not daring to close the distance himself but not backing away either. Yuri only seemed slightly consoled, his tense body relaxing a fraction but his guard still up. It was hard for him to help Yuri calm down, especially since he had never been in that position before. It was always left to the counselor. But now he feared any more people would only worsen the situation, so that was immediately dismissed. Instead he tried a more direct approach. "I am not your enemy, Yuri. I won't hurt you."

It was fortunate he did not have the appearance of a dragon like his thane, because Yuri seemed to believe his words. He relaxed just enough to let him close the distance between them. The ruler rested his hand upon his slender cheek, committing the feel of his skin and the gentle heat that radiated from him to memory, never wanting to forget this feeling. The contact made Yuri flinch, but he kept his feet planted and his hands down.

"Yuri, I want to take care of you. Will you let me?"

The haze in Yuri's eyes grew more intense, as if entranced by his honeyed words and genuine request. Although he was still nervous, he nodded once slowly and let himself be tugged back to the bed, chains rattling behind him as he was pulled in towards the other's face.

"Yes, Master..." Yuri groaned before their lips met. The eldest shuddered at the title but corrected Yuri anyway.

"You can call me Viktor," he whispered, low and sultry, between heated kisses. Before Yuri could protest, Viktor had him pressed into the mattress, revealing the open canvas on which he could paint his kisses. He slowly unzipped the constricting lingerie, revealing flawless skin while he ran his hands over his territory. He wandered his face, neck, arms, everything. He was especially fascinated with Yuri's finely toned chest, how it rose and fell rapidly beneath his fingertips. He felt pert nubs of hard flesh under the suit and knew he found his treat. Running a thumb over one elicited a sharp gasp and a slight movement, as if uncomfortable. Viktor rapidly tore away the outfit from Yuri's chest and exposed his sensitive nipples, treating himself to their sweet taste. Yuri squirmed in a mixture of pleasure and protest, which Viktor silenced with a hand holding him down.

"It's okay, Yuri, I won't hurt you." he soothed and nipped his neck to placate him while his free hand still played with the nub. The reaction seemed positive enough with Yuri turning his head to reveal more neck for Viktor to work with.

"You taste so sweet..." Viktor mused, teeth latching onto the soft spot between neck and shoulder, earning him a soft moan of contentment. The hand holding Yuri in place trailed lazily downward, feeling hard muscle underneath the cloth. Traveling further, he found his next tasty morsel, hard candy for him to eat. Yuri squirmed uncomfortably, growing hot as Viktor took his time relishing in Yuri's breathy sighs and silent encouragement. Yuri struggled to shake out of the constricting outfit and failed, but Viktor seemed to understand the body language well enough. His diligent hands worked quickly to pull down the outfit the rest of the way, leaving it discarded on the floor. Taking in the sight of Yuri, hot and bothered, lying exposed for his eyes to drink in the sight, Viktor knew that he wanted Yuri only for himself. Nobody would ever touch him the way Viktor did.

"V-Viktor..." Yuri whined, tensing up as Viktor roughly palmed his erection. He curled up as best he could given the situation, the chain around his ankle clinking as he moved.

"Hey, why do you turn away?" the king questioned, his lips dangerously close to Yuri's ear. This time, the nip at his neck earned a negative reaction.

"D-Don't...touch me...please."

"Lapochka?" Viktor's brows furrowed in concern, not understanding the sudden shift in mood. He tried again to touch Yuri, but that only gave him a sharp cry in return.

"Don't touch me!"

Viktor recoiled, hurt by Yuri's sudden coldness. And Yuri, seeming to realize what he said, looked down, body shaking, trying to form words. If he was trying to apologize, Viktor couldn't tell.

"Are you alright?" he asked but did not come any closer. The kindness in the other's tone only increased Yuri's guilt, and he covered his face so the prince would not have to look at something so disgraceful. Viktor, however, had other plans. He grabbed the other's thin wrists and pried them away with deliberate slowness that could only show caring concern. He gazed directly into those sparkling brown oceans, but the stare was not a cold one. It held a softly-burning flame that melted the chocolate in Yuri's eyes. He accepted Viktor's tight embrace and welcomed the accompanying heat.

"I'm sorry, Viktor, I-" was all he could say before Viktor's lips cut him off. It was only a small, chaste peck, but the emotion behind it was overpowering.

"I can't," Yuri finished when they parted. He stared down at his hands as if they held something so interesting he could not look away. Viktor tilted his head curiously at his slave.

"And why not? You're my servant, are you not?"

"What do you even see in me?" Yuri snapped coldly, still refusing to look him in the eye for fear of meeting a gaze that spoke a death sentence. "A prize? A slave? An object? Why didn't you get rid of me when you saw how hideous I am? Surely you have someone better than a labor-bruised peasant in rags?"

"Not at all." The king leaned in and gently grabbed Yuri's wrists, pressing a kiss to each hand with such sincerity and such humility that it was hard to believe Viktor was the royalty of the two. "You were brought to me in tribute. If you were ugly or otherwise unfit for me, I would have turned you away. You are here in my chambers because I see something in you that I do not in the most enchanting seductress. I will dress you in gold and treat you the best I can. From today on, you are no longer a 'labor-bruised peasant in rags.' You will be my beautiful prince...if you will have me."

"And what about my family?"

"Taken care of."

Yuri teared up at Viktor's genuine promise. He wasn't just a slave for the king's amusement? He actually loved him?

"I...I accept." Yuri finally acquiesced. Viktor smiled a true, wholehearted smile at the acceptance and immediately dove in, taking his dinner in one mouthful. Yuri's hips spasmed in surprise, accompanied with a sharp gasp and fingers grabbing Viktor's hair. His previously-softening member stiffened in a second from the warmth of his mouth caressing its shaft. Viktor groaned around the intrusive object in pure delight at the taste of Katsuki and the beautiful reaction he was given.

"Mn... _Trakhni_ , Yuri, how did you know chocolate is my favorite flavor?" Viktor pulled off with a loud, wet _pop_ and licked his lips. Yuri flushed a darker shade of red than the other had ever seen on a person and spluttered random incoherencies. That earned Yuri a laugh. A full, hearty laugh that echoed through the room. "You're so easy to fluster, little Yuri." He captured Yuri's parted lips for another heated kiss, feeling his own body growing hot. "I want to fuck you until you can't walk straight."

"You're still dressed," Yuri noted, tentatively fingering the collar of Viktor's robes. His movements reminded Viktor of a frightened animal, hesitantly reaching as if he thought he would be punished for making the wrong move.

"Oh, you're right. I am still quite overdressed for the occasion, aren't I?" He sat back on his knees in expectation. "Care to help me?"

It was obvious that Yuri desperately wanted to, even through his meticulously slow movements as he unbuttoned Viktor's shirt and let it fall to the floor. Viktor discarded his pants and trappings himself, everything joining the shirt save for his crown, which was placed atop the nightstand. From the drawer he procured a bottle of lube specifically provided for this occasion. As he prepped himself, he curiously noticed that Yuri was not preparing himself, not stretching open for him.

"Do you expect me to screw you like that?" he asked, clearly rhetorical.

"O-Oh, right! Um...okay..." The look on his face spoke novels' worth of nervousness and respectful fear. Viktor saw that face on many subjects, in entirely different situations, but the root of the problem was always the same.

"Nervous?"

Yuri stopped his anxious fidgeting and looked at his master with sparkling eyes, furrowed brows, and an adorable flush. Being naked in front of someone was one thing; actually _fingering_ himself in front of them was another matter entirely. That innocent look told Viktor everything.

"Let me help you. Lie back for me," Viktor instructed. He would spend eternity like this if it meant he got to feel the warmth of Yuri's essence afterwards. Hesitant, Yuri complied and situated himself in the pillows. The silver prince then gently lifted Yuri's leg over his shoulder, letting it rest there. And then something warm and _very_ wet intruded. His cheeks tightened on instinct and a stuttering gasp sounded from his delicate lips. Below him he heard a chuckle.

"Now, now, I need you to relax," Viktor commanded, but it was hard when a tongue was pressed up against his entrance, teasing him relentlessly. All Yuri gave in response was a breathy moan and a feeble attempt to relax his tense muscles. The small effort was not satisfactory for Viktor, who impatiently grabbed his ass and spread him wide so his tongue could slip in.

"Ah, s-slow down!" Yuri barked when Viktor increased his momentum almost immediately. Surprisingly, he did just that, and slowly withdrew with innocent, shining eyes peering into the depths of his soul. His lips were soft and wet and slightly parted. The sight alone made Yuri's cock throb almost painfully.

"I believe I am the one in control, Yuri." Despite the childlike appearance he had taken on, his dominant side was still there, and it made itself known. There was no time for Yuri to process this statement before Viktor grabbed hold of his hips firmly with both hands and thrust into his stretched hole unwelcomely. Stars danced in Yuri's vision at the pure pain of the intrusion, compared to the soft wetness of Viktor's tongue.

Viktor, on the other hand, was in heaven, finally experiencing the tight heat that was Yuri's ass. He groaned involuntarily as his movements stuttered and he pulled out mostly, just to slam back in moments later. His carnal instincts began to take hold, noticing less and less the pain of the other. All he could notice was the all-encompassing pleasure permeating his body down to his bones, the gradual relaxation of the one beneath him, hands pressed against his chest, legs wrapped around his sides. Chocolate brown was obscured by half-lids, and for the first time since Viktor entered, a small moan reverberated from Yuri's throat, announcing its presence. Even amidst the bliss, Viktor smiled. He had chosen the right slave-no, _prince_ , to spend the rest of his life with.

"You are so beautiful, my Yuri." Viktor moaned through a deep, drawn-out kiss when the one in question reached down to stroke himself, inhibitions be damned. Precum gathered at Yuri's head with the praise and slid in a hot, white trail down the shaft. Viktor bent down to lap it up and enjoy the sweet, chocolate-like taste. The action sent shivers down the other's spine.

"Viktor, please..." Yuri begged, hips raising off the mattress to fully display his ass while his hands found his back and held fast. "Please go faster, please, please..."

Viktor refused to trust his voice in fear of it betraying him, opting instead to comply and thrust quicker, harder. His breath hitched when Yuri's nails dug into his shoulder blades. He knew that would leave marks and was half tempted to show them off later. Just the same with the dark hickey on his neck that Yuri just then planted.

"Ahh, Y-Yuri, I'm...I'm getting close..." Viktor groaned, feeling a familiar heat build up in his groin. It was not long before he released his load deep inside his love. Gradually he slowed and pulled out and collapsed on his side. About to cuddle up next to Yuri, that was when he realized the younger was still riled up and panting heavily.

"You haven't finished?"

Yuri's only response was to touch himself impatiently. Viktor huffed, amazed by his stamina, and stilled his movements, leaning dangerously close to Yuri's member.

"Here, allow me." And then for the second time that evening, he got to taste his Yuri, this time with the added flavor of sweat and precum. Yuri spasmed violently and bucked up into Viktor's mouth, hitting the back of his throat and triggering his gag reflex.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry! Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Yuri fretted, unsure what to do if anything. Another adorable quality of his perfectly imperfect servant.

"Um, don't worry," quickly soothed the king. As if to prove his point, he cleared his throat and took him back in in one mouthful. Yuri's soft lips made a nearly-perfect "o" shape as his fingers entwined in silver hair tightened around the locks. There was hardly any warning before Yuri at last finished in Viktor's mouth, the latter of whom unprepared for such a large dump. Semen flooded him before he could chance a swallow and washed over his face, in his hair, down his neck. The come was accompanied by a loud cry and a series of broken whimpers and a hand covering Yuri's mouth. Eyes clenched shut, he could not see the mess he had made until the point of no return. Coming down off his high, he could then witness the damage and fully experience the guilt that came with it.

But Viktor did not seem to mind the facial one bit, if not a bit surprised. No, his reaction was to wipe some of it off and lick it off his fingers. Yuri embarrassingly blushed and stuttered something that vaguely resembled a question.

"Chocolate," Viktor noted absentmindedly. "My favorite."

This silenced Yuri just long enough for the silver king to capture him in a hug and bury his nose in the slave's slicked hair.

"Go to sleep, my beautiful treasure." he whispered. Yuri was out within a minute of the command. Viktor, however, took just a bit longer. Once he was sure the other was asleep, he carefully reached up to let the veil over the bed fall down over them to provide privacy. Then, settling down, twirling his fingers through black hair absentmindedly, listening to the quiet breathing that filled the room, he followed.

* * *

 **I did not want to focus too much on Yuri's anxiety in this one, since that was not the main focus of the story. So I'm sorry if he seemed to get over his initial nervousness too quickly, but I just wanted to get to the point this time.**


End file.
